Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and control method thereof.
Discussion of the Background Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
On the other hand, research on wearable computing devices has recently become more and more active, and interest in how to use wearable computing devices is increasing. A wearable computing device can mean a piece of clothing, a watch, a pair of glasses, or any other computing device that a user can wear. While handheld terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs have the advantage that they can be conveniently used with a finger or a stylus pen, there is the inconvenience that a user must carry or carry a handheld terminal in a pocket or bag. In contrast, since the wearable computing device can be worn on the wrist or worn like glasses, the portable device can be made more portable than the conventional portable terminal.
On the other hand, there is a need to apply a simpler method or a completely new method in case of attempting communication (conversation) with them using the wearable computing device.